monstrosity
by foursprior
Summary: Delaney Reed never expected to be chosen for the 73rd annual Hunger Games. But when she is, she must survive training, interviews, being thrown into an arena with dangerous competition, and the ending that may just change her life forever.
1. Prologue

Standing over his trembling and broken body, axe in hand, I smirk, the blood shining on my face as the sun peers down on us, beginning to melt the blood covered snow.

"Please, don't do this!"He cries, face twisting into a grimace as he holds onto the wound on his side — The wound _I_ gave him.

"Don't you understand? You took everything from me! _Everything_! And now it's my turn to take everything from you!"I scream, bringing down the axe. Luckily for him, he moves quickly, the blade hitting the top of the cornucopia. It gives off a loud sound, but it doesn't deter me.

Watching as the last remaining tribute tries to crawl away from me, red liquid pouring from his wounds, I laugh, catching up to him with ease.

"Oh no you don't!"I bring the axe up, ready to finish this. Ready to finish _him_. Ready to be declared the victor.

And at this time, images of my family run through my mind. My mother laughing. My father smiling as he eats what little food we have. My older brother nudging my shoulder as I stare at a boy from school. My best friend giggling. They're all happy images.

Until more images hit me.

This time, of my mother crying, my father angry, my brother cringing in horror, my best friend screaming. I can only wonder what the monstrosity behind their expressions is — And then it hits me.

My mother is crying over her baby becoming a cold—blooded murderer, my father is angry at the captiol, my brother is cringing, his sister not being her usual self, my best friend screaming for her friend, the only person she loved.

The monstrosity is _me_.

_Delaney, this isn't you. _

**It is now!**


	2. The Reaping

**Hello everybody! First off, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I hope you'll all read my future stories, because I'm thinking of making a Divergent one soon! :)**

**And to my first reviewers, arianacabello and THE STAR FREEDOM, thank you both for your kind words and here is the official first chapter of Monstrosity!**

* * *

"Delaney... Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."A sweet voice tells me, a thumb brushing down my cheek soothingly.

My eyes open to reveal dark colored hues, still filled with sleep. It is then that I realize just who was speaking to me.

My mother smiles at me, the feigned expression not reaching her eyes, but still — I don't point it out. She has no reason to smile truthfully, none of us really do. But on days, quite a few of them, actually, my parents, brother, and I can all smile together, whether it be from something my idiotic older brother said, or simply because we're all still alive.

"Come on, my love. It's the day."My mother says in a soft, sugar sweet voice, although I can tell her voice is so close to cracking.

Because today is the day that one of her children may be taken from her, and forced to kill or be killed. But many call this form of 'entertainment', The Hunger Games.

These games are not ordinary games that children play to kill time. No, these games are worse... These games are evil, designed to keep us all in line — Or at least, that's what President Snow says.

But me? I think it's just a load of lies.

"Delaney?"My mother calls out to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. My eyes meet hers, my head moving up and down a few moments after. She repeats the action, before standing and leaving so that I can prepare myself.

I end up staying in bed a few more minutes, thinking over the day, thinking over all the different directions that today could take. It is only when my father yells for me to get up that I actually do so.

My father rarely yells, so when he does, I know he means business.

Pulling the thin blanket back, sitting up and letting my feet touch the wooden floor, I sigh, rubbing the sleep out of my tired eyes. Standing up, walking over to where I keep my clothing, I notice something different.

A dress.

The dress is a light purple, one that would most likely look terrible on me, but I know that since it is there, it must be for me to wear. Picking it up, I run my fingers over the soft fabric, biting my lip. It's beautiful, but even I know that once I put it on, all beauty the dress holds will be washed away by my messy hair, my lack of makeup, and my lack of curves.

Turning away from the small mirror I have in mine and my brother's shared room, I slip off my shirt I wore to sleep, soon replacing it with the dress. I put on my shoes, before turning and walking right to the tiny kitchen, knowing that if I even glance into the mirror, I'll see how bad I look, and I will instantly lose my nerve.

Stopping behind my mother, I clear my throat, causing her to turn. Her face breaks out into a huge smile, one that actually meet her eyes. "Oh honey, you look beautiful!"

I only nod, knowing that I can't disagree with her today — I learned about three years ago, you don't disagree with her on the Reaping Day, otherwise she'll make sure you feel guilty by the end of the day.

And that's when my father and brother walk in, and my father only smiles. "Oh Delaney! You look beautiful, honey."My father walks to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah sis, it's really a step up from usual. Although you could definitely use something to trim your eyebrows with."My brother says, a snicker leaving him as our parents scold him.

I only roll my eyes, deciding not to answer him. I knew how terrible I looked, but I knew that agreeing with him would only make him feel satisfied, and trust me, my brother is even cockier when satisfied.

My parents sit down at our small table, and we dine on the little food we have. Today is... Different. Usually, at breakfast, there's non-stop chatter, talk about what we'll be doing that day, what we wish we could do, and so on.

But not today.

No, today, we eat in silence, the only sound filling the room being the sound of chewing — Mostly from my brother, but in all honesty, I'm grateful for his loud chewing, because it's the only thing keeping me sane.

* * *

"So, today's the day."My best friend, Rose, tells me as we walk to the Reaping, arm in arm with each other as our families walk a few steps ahead of us, obviously ready to get this thing over with.

I only nod, not really up for talking. I'm too busy thinking over what will happen as soon as we get to the Reaping.

What if I'm reaped? What if I am forced to kill or die, make a choice or have it made for me? What if I am just like the cattle? What if I was raised for the slaughter? _What if..._

"Delaney?"Rose waves her empty hand in front of my face. Shaking my head, I glance at her.

"Sorry, were you saying something?"

"No, but you might want to get in line before a peacekeeper makes you."She gestures to the line of kids, all waiting to get their finger pricked, identifying them as 'contestants' for the reaping. It is then that I realize that by the end of the day, there will be two less people in District 10, and there was a big possibility that neither of them would come back.

Stepping into line with Rose, I scan around for my parents, who have already taken their place with the crowd of other parents. Taking a moment to examine a few of their faces, I realize that they afe all hoping for the best, but fearing the worst.

"Move, Delaney."My brother gives me a playful push, moving me up in as he does so. "God, why are you so out out it today?"

I shake my head at my brother. He's always acted like this. He acts as if he has no fear, like he knows he won't get reaped — And so far, he hasn't.

In fact, this is his last year of putting his name in to be reaped, and then he'll be free.

I, on the other hand, have two more years to go after today before I can call myself 'free', and even then, it won't be true.

They keep us corralled, fences lining the edge of District 10, keeping us from venturing beyond this District. The only way out is by train, and the only one's who get on trains are Capitol people, victors, and tributes.

A shock brings me out of my thoughts. I glance down to see that the lady pricking everyone's fingers has already done mine, thanks to my brother pushing me foward — Again.

I quickly follow Rose to where the rest of the 16 year old girl's stand. Stopping and turning our attention to the stage, I sigh, glancing around at the people around us.

My eyes stop at a guy I once liked, a girl who hates my guts, a girl who's mom once won the games, and so forth.

"Welcome, welcome!"A high pitched voice brings my attention back to the stage, where a lady (at least I think it's a lady. It's really hard to tell under the makeup and face surgery they've obviously had.) stands, clad in a bright yellow and flower covered dress, huge, ankle—twisting high heels, and a big wig to top it all off.

"I am your district escort, Tilly Wentworth! And I am here to help pick the brave young man and woman who will be going into the arena."'Tilly' looks as if she is about to cry, causing me to roll my eyes.

She isn't crying. She can't cry. Not over us. She's just Capitol scum, that's all.

"Now, before we begin, we have a very special video, brought to you all the way from the capitol!"She gestures towards the screen where a video begins to start. The same video we watch every single year.

Rose leans into me, muttering every word of the video in a silly, Capitol accent, and for a moment, it feels as if we are alone, outside and sharing secrets like girls usually do — But then reality hits me as soon as the video finishes, and I remember that I could be saying goodbye to my best friend or my brother today, so I need to pay attention.

"Per usual, ladies first!"Tilly giggles, walking over to the glass bowl on a podium, holding tons of names written down on folded up slips of paper. Wobbling back to the microphone, she opens the slip of paper, and that's when Rose grabs my hand, eyes closing.

I can tell she is praying, to whatever is above us. Whatever is above President Snow and his authorization.

"This years female tribute is..."

My own eyes are now closed, saying a silent prayer for everyone, except for the one who was going to be chosen.

" — Delaney Reed!"


End file.
